GPS (Global Positioning System) is an earth-satellite-based electronic system for enabling GPS receivers in ships, aircraft, land vehicles and land stations to determine their geographic and spatial position such as in latitude, longitude, and altitude. Discussion of GPS herein is without limitation to other analogous electronic systems as well as applicable receiver circuits in a variety of telecommunication systems.
Reducing power consumption in communication devices is of considerable importance.
It would be desirable to accurately, reliably, conveniently and economically maintain accurate time, position, velocity, and/or acceleration estimation and yet save power in a communication device having a satellite positioning receiver (SPR) or other receiver and its clock source.
Reducing device and system power dissipation without compromising performance are important goals in receivers, microprocessors such as digital signal processors (DSPs), RISC processors and other processors, integrated circuits and software generally and system-on-a-chip (SOC) and other system design. These goals are especially important in hand held/mobile applications where small size is so important, to control the cost and the power consumed while achieving excellent performance.